Microprocessors provide algorithmic operating, logic processing and peripheral circuit controlling functions. Operating convenience of an interface between an apparatus and a user is significantly extended by implementing microprocessors in electronic apparatuses. For example, televisions, video recorders and video players are internally provided with microprocessors for controlling operations of an entire system.
In the evolution of microprocessors, low-end 8-bit microprocessors like Intel® 8051 were first developed. Accompanied with progressing technology, high-end 16-bit and 32-bit microprocessors entered the market with splendor one after the other, such that applications of microprocessors have become more and more prevailing. From toys, household appliances, automobiles to consumer electronic devices, microprocessors are used therein.
However, under a diversity of application environments, in order to optimize system performance, techniques of microprocessors need not only offer fast operation with extensive applications, but also have sustainable and stable operating characteristics under operating systems. In a conventional single-microprocessor system, hardware of the entire microprocessor is necessarily reset when a microprocessor crashes, followed by loading program codes to be performed by the microprocessor using a boot loader to complete a reset or restart procedure. However, such reset or restart method results in loss of previous user-defined setting values or operation contents. Therefore, there is a need to provide a solution for maximizing operating stability of microprocessors.